supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Lilliard
Damian Lillard 'is a rare Demons/Human/Archangels Hybrid, and the son of Caroline Lillard and the great ArchAngel; Lucifer. Damian similiar to Jesse Turner is destined to become the Anti-Christ and help, Lucifer once he rises again destroy the Heavens. He is different because his abilities are far better than Jesse's and he also has more weaknesses. He is the Grandson of God due to his father being his son, also the nephew to Michael the Archangel, Raphael, Gabriel. Caroline Lilliard is a demon who loyally served, Lucifer and was able to be impregnated by him, his plan in order to create havoc while he wasn't on earth. The Angels were shocked to find that this child was half demon/half angel and still was part human. He is currently hunting with the Winchester brothers. History Appearance Personality Powers & Abilties Demonic Abilities *'Supernatural Concealment -''' He is hidden from angels, humans, and demons unless he wants to be found. *Exorcism/Demon Control -''' He was able to exorcise a demon simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host and was able to immobilise and silence one with a command. *'Teleportation -' He could teleport anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. Damian was able to teleport to Michigan to save Charlie from a demon. *'Terrakinesis -' He caused a minor earthquake when he becomes angry and clenches his fist. *'Nigh-Omnipotence - '''As nigh-omnipotent, he was able to achieve anything through thoughts or illiteration. He grew in strength exponentially at age 12 being stronger than Raphael and Gabriel. He is said to be stronger than Lucifer due to his status as a Archangel and a demon. *'Conjuring -''' He can create things or beings like Luke Skywalker or other Star War figures. Angelic Abilities *'Immortality' - Archangels aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are some of the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but an Archangel blade and the weapons of Heaven can kill and hurt them. *'Angelic Possession' - By God's law, even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, with the vessel's consent. Unlike average angels, Archangels are highly particular about their vessels; any vessel that an Archangel such as Michael or Lucifer possesses that is not part of Cain and Abel's bloodline will burn up and deteriorate over time. It also seems that they cannot be expelled by the vessel's consent being revoked. *'Holy White Light' - Being imbued with holy white light, they can generate this light as intense burning energy through their vessels' hands, and it is capable of destroying almost anything. This power can also be controlled as Raphael could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). *'Invulnerability' - Archangels cannot be hurt or damaged by most weapons. However, Lucifer experienced pain when shot by the Colt, and Raphael's vessel could be affected by Lot's Stone. Archangel blades can permanently kill them, and they can hurt each other. *'Super Strength' - As the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial beings in all of God's creation, archangels are astoundingly strong while within a vessel, being physically much stronger than pagan deities, lesser and mid-level angels, demons, spirits, and monsters. *'Super Stamina' - Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. Unlike most angels (except for Seraphs), they don't get their power from Heaven, and as such, "falling" or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all. *'Telekinesis' - Archangels are mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Archangels have greater power and range with this than other beings. *'Teleportation' - Archangels can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. *'Telepathy' - Archangels can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. *'Summoning/Banishing' - Archangels can summon and banish angels at their command. This was demonstrated by Michael. *'Memory Manipulation'- Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Shapeshifting' - Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. Gabriel can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. *'Chronokinesis' - Archangels can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Archangels can revive the deceased with a touch or thought without strain. *'Power Granting'- Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Archangels have a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. Having great power and dexterity, Archangels can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. *'Supernatural Perception' - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. *'Weather Manipulation' - Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archangels can manipulate and generate fire. With it, they can incinerate almost anything. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. *'Thermokinesis' - Archangels can alter the temparature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis' - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Archangels, by snapping or clicking their fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Sedation' - Michael used this to put Mary Winchester to sleep. *'Healing'- Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Voice Mimicry' - Archangels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Dream Walking' - Archangels can appear in peoples' dreams, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Astral Projection' - Like angels and Seraphim. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Immunity' - Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time. *'Omnipotence' - Being the one of the 3 most powerful beings, along with God and Death, in the Supernatural universe, Damian's power is essentially near limitless. Even Michael expressed fear of the young boy. Death even once stated that Lucifer and Michael, maybe couldn't kill him, Damian has the ability to enter Lucifer's Cage without the Four Horsemen ring. Damian may be able of creating anything, varying from the universe at large to humans. He also is also being taught to create worlds so he could be the creator of at least three spiritual realms or worlds. *'Omniscience' - Damian will eventually possesses absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence like angels. He has unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of everything, including the future. Weaknesses *'Ruby's Knife' - Stated by Dean Winchester, " It could end that sun of a b---h " *'Archangel Blade' - A weapon of their own design, this is the only known conventional way to fully destroy an archangel. Regular angel blades can possibly harm or kill archangels, as Dean tried to use one on Raphael. *'Holy Oil' - If burned, it can be used to trap Archangels, just like any other type of angel. It is powerful enough to be lethal to Gabriel and Raphael, however Michael is more resilient to it, as it only hurts and temporally banishes him. It's unknown what effect it would have on Lucifer. *'Enochian Sigils' - Can be used to conceal a location from all angels, including Archangels. *'Blood Spell ' - Kali was able to bind Gabriel to her presence by taking blood from his vessel. However he was still able to ellude her afterwards, suggesting the bind wasn't 100%. As the weakest, its unknown if it would work on the elder archangels. *'Heaven's weapons ' - The weapons of Heaven can severely harm archangels. Raphael even fled when Castiel threatened him with them. *'Lucifer's Cage' - Of God's own design, it is sturdy and powerful enough to hold at least the two strongest Archangels. *'Death's Scythe' - It was stated it can kill any angel, but since it has never been used against an Archangel, its effectiveness against them is unknown. *'The Colt' - When Dean shot Lucifer, he was hurt and fell unconscious for a few seconds though it cannot kill him as Lucifer stated. *'Souls - '''While angels usually are of no threat to Archangels, if they become imbued with enough souls, they can become strong enough to kill at least the weaker Archangels. Demonic Weaknesses '''While being half Archangel he is still a low-level demon as we know and is affected by the basics.' *'Devil's Trap' - A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. No matter how powerful the demon is, they are bound by the Trap. The Trap will also prevent low-level demons from using their powers, though Castiel's Enochian circle was able to completely bind even Alastair's abilities. It also locks a demon inside its host unless it is exorcised. For some reason, a demon inside a trap is usually unable to do anything to damage the integrity of the circle, which would allow its escape. A Devil's Trap engraved into a bullet and shot into Abaddon's head was shown to limit her movements like a normal Devil's Trap would and to bind her to the body she was possessing. *'Salt' - Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They can't even open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with salt-water. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. However, Azazel is immune to this weakness and Crowley was hardly affected by rock salt shots, but he still found the experience very painful. *'Holy Water' - Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid. It proved ineffective against high-tier demons like Azazel or Lilith, and Ruby practically laughed when Sam was about use it against Alastair because it would barely slow him down. *'Iron' - A demon can't touch iron without its skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier, much like salt. Samhain and Alastair were immune to this weakness and Astaroth was resistant to it. *'Palo Santo' - Basically a wooden, hybridized version of salt and holy water. When a demon is stabbed with it, it causes the wound to smoke and painfully pins the demon to a single spot, immobilizing them long enough to perform an exorcism. Palo Santo isn't commonly used by many hunters due to the fact that it damages the hosts the demons are possessing. (The Magnificent Seven) *'Flesh Sigil' - By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its host and disable its powers, the most important one being teleportation. However, demons with these sigils are not bound to a single place and can roam around freely if not restrained by some other means. (The Devil You Know) *'Holy Fire' - Though not fatal to demons as it is to Angels, Holy Fire can cause demons extreme pain, as demonstrated when Castiel threw Meg into Holy Fire (Abandon All Hope...) and when Sam doused Abaddon in Holy Fire, causing her so much pain she fled both the scene and her vessel'' ''(Sacrifice). *'Purified blood '- The blood of a person who has confessed his/her sins is shown to be able to hurt demons if injected into them. However Crowley was affected much.